


Team Building

by Nevanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Psychic Bond, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Keith senses his new teammates' minds.





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first _Voltron_ fic that I posted, but it _is_ the first one that I wrote, after I saw the second episode and seized on the team's initial attempt at a mental link.

Keith isn’t sure whether the psychic bonding exercise will really work, but the longer he sits with his eyes closed, the more distinctly he hears – feels? – the other Paladins’ minds at the edge of his, like the murmur of voices from another room. Pidge’s thoughts are quick and bright, while Hunk’s are steady like a heartbeat; Lance’s rise and fall in a lurching rhythm that makes Keith feel a little airsick.

Shiro’s mind churns beneath the smooth surface, and Keith can only guess at some of the shapeless things that swim through those depths. He both hopes and fears that their leader can hear his own thoughts: _we’ll figure this out, I won’t fail you this time, I missed you so much…_

The experiment is short-lived, and if Shiro picked up on any of that, he doesn’t say a word.


End file.
